My Little Pony: Un Nuevo Héroe
by LinkWilde94
Summary: En el maravilloso reino de Equestria la alegría adorna todo lugar, pero no por mucho ya que un nuevo villano acecha y pone en peligro la seguridad de todos los ponis y solo las 6 crines puedan detenerlo en compañía de un nuevo amigo. Esta es una historia ficticia hecha por mi basada en el universo de MLP: FIM, espero les guste y si es así me gustaría saberlo. Bienvenidos a Equestr
1. 1/2 Nuevo Héroe, Nuevo Enemigo

En la lejanía, en un pequeño prado verde cerca de un paraje boscoso una pequeña y destruida choza se encontraba emanando en su interior una fuerte luz de color púrpura, la cual salía de una vieja estatua de un unicornio macho parado a dos cascos vestido con una armadura, derrepente dicha estatua se comenzó a agrietar y de un cegador destello de luz se partió completamente liberando al poni cuya figura estaba esculpida en la estatua ya completamente destruida, haciendo que este mismo callera incado en el suelo.

Respirando de forma agitada se levanto y comenzó a caminar tambaleante hasta la salida de la choza callendo en frente de un pequeño estanque a unos metros de dicha el pequeño edificio, rapidamente el poni acercó su boca hacía este y bebió agua como si su vida dependiera de ello. Al haber saciado su sed se levanto y comenzo a caminar lejos de la escena con una notoria confusión en su cara.

Caminó por el bosque durante un par de minutos y antes de salir volteó hacía atras, sospechando como si alguien lo estuviera siguiendo, despues de un pequeño momento siguió su camino, y fue cuando poco despues de eso encontró una cabaña con una decoración un poco extraña. Decidido a acercarse a la entrada un horrible dolor de cabeza azotó fuertemente al semental azul haciendo que unos pasos después este se desmayara...

Poco rato después el poni despertó, fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco al mismo tiempo que recuperó completamente el conocimiento y logró darse cuenta que estaba recostado en una cama al parecer dentro de la cabaña. Se sentó aún dentro de la cama y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor logrando ver frente a el unas mascaras aterradoras recargadas junto a los pies de la cama, volteó hacía el otro lado y no había nada más que botellas de diferentes colores colgadas en el techo además de una estantería llena de libros extraños, volteó hacía el centro de la habitación y vio un caldero con una rara infusión de color amarillo dentro de el, salió de la cama y se dirigió hacía dicho caldero por el aroma que desprendía, pero en cuanto llegó la puerta se abrió y temeroso dio un paso hacía atrás. Al abrirse completamente la puerta entró no una poni si no una cebra de ojos azules, crin recta, con grandes aretes dorados uno en cada oreja, varios aros colocados en su cuello a modo de collar y un juego de brazaletes iguales en su pata izquierda. Estaba sosteniendo una bolsa con varias flores y hierbas. Al ver a su huesped bajo la bolsa y se le acercó.

\- Oh! Estas mejor.

Aprovechando la situación.

Me podrías decir como es su sabor.- Dijo la cebra tomando una cuchara de madera con su boca, sirvió un poco de esa infusión amarilla que parecía estar caliente por el vapor que despedía. Lo sirvió en un tazón de madera y se lo dio al poni azulado.

Después de un par de segundos de duda, respiró hondo y tomó el tazón mientras sonría de modo amable, lo acercó a su boca para dar un largo soplido y probar de lo que había en dicho recipiente. No sabía nada mal, se podía ver por la expresión del poni.

\- Esto es sopa hecha en mi hogar.

No creiste que te fuera a envenenar?-

Agregó al darse cuenta de su desconfianza pero de una manera bromista.

\- Mi nombre es Zecora por cierto.

El unicornio solo dio una sonrisita nerviosa.

\- Fue raro ver un poni tirado afuera de mi casa.

Debo saber que es lo que pasa.- rimo la cebra con un leve tono de preocupación -oh, cielos mira la hora.

Me temo que voy con demora.

Qusieras acompañarme.

Después una explicación podrías darme. - agregó mirando un reloj colgando en su pared.

El poni misterioso solo asintió, tomó su armadura la cual estaba junto a la cama, se la puso y ambos salieron camino a un pequeño pueblo no muy lejano de ahí llamado "Ponyville".

Al llegar se fueron directo a un enorme castillo de color morado que ahí se encontraba, era enorme y con una enorme estrella adornandolo hasta arriba.

Llegaron al castillo, entraron y había un pequeño vestíbulo, caminaron un poco más y entraron a un salón donde habían muchos ponis y todo estaba decorado para festejar la noche de nightmare una celebración en la que los ponis se disfrazan y piden dulces. Además de la decoración cada poni tiene un disfraz muy original.

\- ¡Zecora! - gritaron varias ponis al unísono mientras se acercaban a la cebra.

Eran 5:

1 pegaso; De color azul claro, con melena y cola color arcoíris y cutie mark con forma de una nube blanca y un rayo, que venía disfrazada de guardia pegaso.

2 terrestres; una poni color naranja de melena y cola color amarillo, la cual esta última estaba sujeta y vestía como un espantapájaros. Y la otra era una poni rosada clara y con crin y cola de un tono más obscuro, que tenía un disfraz parecida a un personaje de Equestria occidental.

1 unicornio; blanca, de melena morada y cola del mismo color que tenía vestimenta clásica.

Y lo que parecía ser una alicornio morada con crin y cola de un color más obscuro y una línea rosa en ambas partes disfrazada de mago.

Todas se acercaron a la cebra, y se mostraron curiosas ante el nuevo personaje presente.

\- Valla un nuevo amigo, esta fiesta ya tiene tema doble- dijo la poni rosada con un tono de optimismo en su voz.

\- oye Zecora, quién es tu nuevo amigo? - preguntó la poni naranja con un acento campirano - mucho gusto soy Applejack- dijo la misma poni tomando el casco del unicornio y agitandolo con fuerza.

Paso un rato y las cinco ponis se presentaron: la rosa se llama Pinkie Pie, la de color blanco Rarity, la pegaso azul Rainbow Dash, la poni granjera es AppleJack y la alicornio Twilight Sparkle.

Paso un rato en la fiesta todos convivían, bailaban y comían dulces, era todo diversión excepto por el personaje de melena guinda que parecía un poco pensativo, entonces un pequeño dragon morado disfrazado de ¿dragon? se le acerco curioso.

\- Oye amigo que pasa, te noto algo pensativo- dijo el dragón.

El poni estaba a punto de contestar cuando de la nada una enorme oscuridad comenzó a cubrir toda la habitación, las cinco ponis y el dragón empezaron a preocuparse, y los demas invitados se mostraron un poco aaustados, entonces el poni azulado comenzó a sentir una horrible jaqueca y la sombra que había cubierto la habitación entró en el, de la nada comenzó a crecer, ademas de que unas alas de murciélago brotaron de su espalda, sus ojos ambos se hicieron de un color verde y como de gato, y su pelaje azul oscurecio y su melena y cola tomaron la forma de un cielo nocturno, agregando que su armadura morada se hiciera de color azul con una gran luna en el pecho.

El ahora poni nocturno liberó una fuerte y malvada risa solo para acto seguido soltar una parvada de murciélagos que atrapó a todos los ponis.

\- mmm. Han sido años desde que tomé esta forma - dijo el malvado poni para después voltear a las cinco caracteristicas ponis de hace rato. Las ya mencionadas se libraron de los murciélagos.

\- Que hiciste con nuestro amigo?! - preguntó Twilight Sparkle con cierto grado de enojo en sus palabras.

\- me hieres niña... Que acaso no me quieres en tu patetica fiesta? - respondió con un tono sarcastico.

\- repetiré la pregunta: ¿que le hiciste a nuestro amigo? - cuestionó una vez más mientras las otras 4 amigas se pusieron a su lado.

El poni se convirtió en una nube de niebla y se acercó a Twilight. Al llegar a ella tomó su forma original, se le acerco a su oído y susurró: -El se ha marchado, ahora solo quedo yo-

Acto seguido usando su magia la cargo y la acercó a su cara, entonces una chispa de magia púrpura anhulo el hechizo e hizo que Twilight callera al suelo y el poni malvado retrocedió.

-Que fue eso?!- gritó desesperado.

-No... Lo se- dijo Twilight algo boquiabierta.

Entonces el poni oscuro intentó embestirla rodeandose con un aura de oscuridad, pero se detuvo a si mismo asi que dio un leve grito.

-Bueno eso lo complica, al parecer no he tomado por completo el control- dijo para sí -bueno creo que cambiaré mi estrategia-

Entonces Twilight se levantó.

-Deten...- fue interrumpida

-Espera, no ves que trato de pensar en un plan- dijo golpeando ligeramente si frente con su casco -ah, si necesitaré ayudantes- agregó algo emocionado y con su magia empezó a levitar a varios ponis.

Entre ellos había una pegaso gris de melena amarilla que padecía de estrabismo y un poni color anaranjado con melena de un color más oscuro junto con la que parecía ser su esposa y otros ponis más.

De la nada comenzó liberar un arura negra que entró en los ponis capturados, convirtiéndolos en secuaces de el.

-¡Larga vida a Nightmare Moon!- dijo mientras bajaba a sus ya ahora "amigos" y liberaba una fuerte carcajada.

Un potro lloraba, en un pequeño campo, entonces se le acerco una poni de color azul y melena celeste.

-Que tienes? Sunlight- preguntó la poni misteriosa.

-Princesa Luna... Yo...-

Continuará...

Conoce mi Oc'

Nombre: Sunlight/Moonlight.

Especie: Poni/Unicornio.

Sexo: Semental (masculino).

Color de pelaje: Azul oscuro.

Color de melena: Ginda con puntas rojas y la parte trasera con detalles morados.

Forma de esta: larga del lado derecho.

Ojos: ojo derecho: rojo, izquierdo: morado.

Cola: Corta con detalles azul y morado.

Cutie Mark: Un sol sobre una media luna.

Habilidad: habilidad en todo tipo de magia.


	2. 2 2 Un Nuevo Héroe, Un Nuevo Enemigo

En un pequeño prado verde junto a un bello y enorme castillo, se puede apreciar una pequeña batalla de magia, protagonizada por un joven unicornio de pelaje celeste y melena guindacontra una alicornio azul cuyo cabello ondea como si de un cielo nocturno se tratace. De repente el pequeño potro cede ante la poni mayor y cae de rodillas para acto seguido ponerse a llorar.

-ja! Una victoria más para mí... Huh, Sunlight, que pasa? - dijo pasando de un estado de orgullo de si misma a uno de preocupación por el pequeño poni.

-Princesa Luna, yo... - dijo entre sollozos - quiero ser un guardia real... Para protegerlas a ustedes y a todos los ponis... - dijo cabizbajo mientras seguían brotando lagrimas de sus coloridos ojos - pero sigo siendo un poni debil e inútil -

Luna al oir esto se sentó a un lado del joven poni, lo abrazó con una de sus alas y lo pegó a su pecho.

-Sunny... No digas eso, eres muy fuerte - dijo mientras tenía una sonrisa melancólica - recuerdas cuando mi hermana y yo te convertimos en nuestro alumno. No fue solo que te escaparas del orfanato usando tu inteligencia, sino que usaste un hechizo que yo no logré realizar sino hasta que me convertí en una princesa... En ese momento Celestia y yo vimos potencial en ti, y hoy has progresado mucho - dijo con orgullo de su alumno, mientras que los ojos de este recuperacen su brillo entusiasta -Y también recuerda lo que pasó con el laboratorio de la torre sur-

Al decir esto último ambos ponis comenzaron a reir, luego la princesa se levantó.

-No tienes hambre? Podemos ir por algo de comer y luego continuar con nuestro entrenamiento, que dices? - dijo con voz cariñosa y ofreciendo su casco para que el pequeño potro se levante.

-Claro! - dijo aceptando el gesto de la princesa con una gran sonrisa.

Y ambos tomaron rumbo hacia el castillo mientras platicaban y reían.

-¡Ataquenlos!- gritó el poni nocturno, para que sus secuases se abalanzaran contra las cinco ponis principales.

Al haber lanzado el ataque, la princesa se juntó con sus amigas y arrojó una ola de energía, que lanzó para atrás a los ponis nocturnos.

-¡uhggg! Eso debió doler- dijo con una expresión de asombro y burla -como henos hicieron eso?! -

-No lo se- dijo la princesa igual de sorprendida

-Ese poder... Me recuerda a...!!!!! YHAAAAAGH!!!! - relincho el poni lleno de furia - Exhibito nocte redibit reparandus viribus meis... Mis hijos de la noche, siervos de la luna, soldados del crepúsculo volveré por ustedes-

Y de la nada el malvado poni de sombras extrajo la oscuridad que había tomado posesión de los invitados de la princesa y desapareció dejando atras al moribundo poni azulado, el cual con un pequeño suspiro dijo:

-Prin... Cesa... - para acto seguido volver a desmayarse.

*Al siguiente día*

Poco a poco el poni azulado hiba volviendo en sí, se encontraba tal vez en una de las habitaciones del castillo de Twilight. Poco a poco hiba posando su atención hacia el techo azul rocoso de la habitación.

\- Ughh, creo que... Se me está haciendo costumbre esto de... Despertarme en hogares ajenos - dijo de manera sarcástica mientras se trataba de mover pero se encontraba muy adolorido y cubierto de un bendaje en su cuerpo y su pata derecha trasera, así que no tuvo más alternativa que volverse a acostar.

De la nada la puerta se abrió y entró una yegua pegaso de color amarillo y una crin larga de color rosado,con unos grandes y atractivos ojos verdes, mientras sostenía una bandeja con un sándwich de heno y un vaso lleno de jugo de naranja. Ambos ponis cruzaron miradas y la pegaso se sorprendió soltando la charola pero logrando salvar el sándwich que estaba sobre un plato de porcelana, y el unicornio azulado atrapó el jugo usando su magia y recogiendo la bandeja del piso, puso el jugo sobre ésta y la acercó a la yegua, la cual colocó el plato sobre dicha.

\- Perdón no sabía que ya estuvieras despierto - dijo de forma tímida mientras tomaba la bandeja y caminaba hacía la cama.

\- N-no te preocupes - dijo un poco nervioso.

Al llegar a la cama donde se encontraba el poni y dejo la bandeja en un pequeño mueble al lado de ésta. Se alejo un poco del semental.

\- Y... C-como te encuentras? - dijo la yegua de forma timida.

\- uh... Bien un poco lastimado, pero a todo esto: quien eres? , anoche no te vi en la fiesta, eres amiga de la princesa? - preguntó curioso el poni pelirojo.

\- uh?... Mi nombre es *fluttersy*- dijo entre susurros, a lo cual el unicornio no logró escuchar.

\- eh? Como dijiste? - dijo acercando su oreja izquierda.

-fluttershy- repitió apenas subiendo su tono

\- Oh Fluttershy... Que lindo nombre, yo me llamo Moon... - dijo, cuando de repente Twilight entró a la habitación.

\- Oh! Ya estas despierto! Me alegra! - dijo mientras caminaba hacia la cama del unicornio - quiero que me cuentes todo de ti! - dijo muy emocionada mintras sostenía una pequeña libreta y una pluma.

\- si... Claro... Pero - intento hablar, pero su estómago comenzó sonar, a lo que el soltó una pequeña risita nerviosa.

\- oh bueno supongo que primero deberías comer algo, digo llevas desmayado tres días... - al decir esto el poni comenzó a ahogarse después de haberle dado un trago al jugo, después de un rato de insesantes tocidos logró pasarse el trago y volver a respirar.

\- Cuatro días?!! - dijo sorprendido, lo cual hizo que Fluttershy se escondira arriba de un armario - oh perdón, no quería asustarte -

\- n-no te p-preocupes - dijo la tamida poni un poco apenada mientras se bajaba del armario - creo que te traeré un poco más de jugo- dijo para salirse volando de la habitación.

\- Si creo que... Estaré en la biblioteca por si me necesitas- agregó la yegua alicornio para acto seguido transportarse usando magia - provecho - mientras volvía a aparecer en la habitación - a propósito, tu armadura está en el armario... je-

Y volvía a desaparecer.

Después de un rato acabó de comer y que Fluttershy le dio otro vaso de jugo sin decir nada, logró recuperar un poco la movilidad, el poni se levantó de la cama, se colocó la armadura y empezó a buscar la biblioteca, abriendo puertas al azar completamente desorientado pero finalmente después de un buen rato y con ayuda del dragón de la otra noche el cual se llamaba Spike logró llegar a la biblioteca.

Entró por la gran puerta y vio a la joven princesa sentada sobre una silla en frente de una mesa en la cual se visualizaba un gran libro.

\- oh! Ya te encuentras bien! - dijo y acto seguido se tele transportó frente al poni de crin guinda - como te sientes? - añadió mientras lo observaba con una gran sonrisa.

\- mejor, gracias por su hospitalidad princesa- dijo el poni azulado mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia.

\- Sabes, eso de que alguien me diga princesa y me hable de "usted" me hace sentir algo... Incómoda- dijo añadiendo un par de risitas nerviosas - Solo dime Twilight- añadió

\- E-esta bien Twilight... Es un poco raro tratar a la realeza hablandole como un igual- mencionó el unicornio.

\- Sí, pero te vas a ir acostumbrando... - dijo de manera más despreocupada - un momento "tratar a la realeza" es decir ya has hablado con una princesa antes? - preguntó curiosa la princesa Twilight.

\- Sí... Digo no, mmm no lo se, de cierta manera no recuerdo nada de que haya pasado antes de que saliera de una estatua en el bosque... Pero algo en ti me resulta familiar- respondió el poni un poco confundido.

\- Alto alto... Una estatua? El bosque? Algo en mi? - lanzaba pregunta tras pregunta la ahora igual de confundida poni.

\- Si, es solo que...

Y antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, el pequeño dragón Spike entró a la biblioteca con un pergamino en una de sus garras.

\- Twilight, Twilight tienes correo- dijo el pequeño dragón llendo hacía la ya mencionada.

La alicornio tomó el pergamino, lo abrió y lo leyó, cuando terminó dio un enorme salto de alegría lo cual sobresaltó a las dos criaturas presentes.

\- Mis tíos Morning y Sparkle Coffee se mudan a Ponyville!!!!... -

En un misterioso laboratorio en el castillo, el pequeño poni visto antes ahora un poco mayor y la princesa Luna estan tratando de crear un hechizo.

\- Mira Luna logré encapsular una sombra, ahora si logro combinarla con algo de ADN y el hechizo correcto poseerá una forma física similar al sujeto- dijo Sunlight mientras sostenía un matraz con una nube negra adentro.

\- vaya, si logras hacerlo seras el mejor mago de Equestria - mencionó muy entusiasmada la poni.

\- Solo un cabello y... Ya esta- dijo mientras cortaba un pequeño cabello de su larga melena de un bello color guinda y lo metía dentro del matraz - ahora - añadio mientras su cuerno comenzaba a brillar.

La sombra comenzó a agitarse y a brillar, mientras que la melena del poni se decoloraba en la zona donde había cortado el cabello y su pelaje se oscureció poco a poco a la par que el poni cayó al suelo, antes de tocar el piso Luna logró atraparlo pero tirando el matraz al suelo provocando que este se rompiera y entonces... Oscuridad.


	3. 3 Dos Familias Unidas

\- No, puede... Ser... Te pareces a... Mi...-

Dijeron un par de ponis al unisono al darse cuenta de que la única diferencia entre ellos es el sexo de cada uno, y el color del pelaje siendo el de la yegua de un claro celeste y su melena de un color guinda puro, ademas de el notable embarazo de la esta misma. Mientras los demas ponis miran asombrados.

*más temprano ese mismo día*

Era un día normal en Ponyville, oh eso se podría decir ya que cierta princesa púrpura se le veía muy exaltada llendo de camino a la estacion de trenes de Ponyville, de la cual venían detras de ella: Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, otra unicornio de pelaje rosa claro, ojiazul y de melena ondulada purpura con una linea celeste de nombre Starlight Glimmer y "Moon". Los cuales apenas podían seguirle el paso.

\- Twilight! Querida! Sabemos que no has visto a tus tios en mucho tiempo pero... Ufff en serio es de emocionarse tanto? - dijo Rarity apenas podiendo respirar.

\- Si! Twilight! Estas más alterada que un rebaño de ovejas al ser trasquiladas - dijo applejack con su clásico tono campirano.

Al llegar a su destino. Twilight se detuvo en seco provocando que las demás chocaran entre sí.

\- Uhggg Twilight no es divertido si solo te detienes y no nos avisas- dijo Pinkie Pie tratandose de quitar la cola de Rarity de su cara.

\- Y, bueno alguien me quiere decir porque estamos aquí? - dijo Starlight un poco confundida y somnolienta - tan temprano - añadió.

\- los tios de Twilight: Morning y Sparkle Coffee se mudan desde "Arabia Herradurita" para abrir una nueva cafetería aquí en Ponyville y Twilight quiere recibirlos con la mas cordial de las bienvenidas, que es: "Con todas sus amigas" - respondió Rainbow Dash igual de desganada que la unicornio.

Entonces un ligero "shhhh" proveniente de la princesa, seguido de un pitido que anunciaba el arrivo de un tren en la estación. Llegó, se frenó y al abrirse las puertas una inmensa cantidad de ponis salieron del vehículo. De entre la multitud se podía distinguir una pareja conformada por un poni unicornio, alto y delgado de facciones extranjeras propias de la nación de la que venían, con un pelaje de color azul claro y melena de un bonito color púrpura y unos ojos rasgados de color café acompañado de una yegua de raíces "equestrenses" identica a "Moon" solo que con su pelaje de un claro color celeste y ademas, estaba en periodo de gestación. Los ponis se acercaron a saludar, pero al poder divisar bien a la yegua todos soltaron un jadeo de sorpresa al mismo tiempo, "Moon" se adelanto y camino hacia la poni, ambos se miraron fijamente con una expresión de asombro.

\- No, puede... Ser... Te pareces a... Mi...-

Dijeron el par de ponis al unisono al darse cuenta de que la única diferencia es el sexo de cada uno, y el color del pelaje siendo el de la yegua de un claro celeste y su melena de un color guinda puro, ademas de el notable embarazo de esta misma. Mientras los demas ponis miraban asombrados.

Twilight al no saber que hacer decidió cambiar el tema acercandose para saludar a sus tíos.

\- Tío Morning, tía Sparkle Coffee que gusto verlos! - dijo muy emocionada abrazandolos a ambos.

\- Mirate, eres más grande desde la ultima vez que te vimos - dijo Morning con un notable acento Árabe mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Twilight - ya eres toda una princesa - añadió conteniendo las lagrimas.

\- Recuerdo que la ultima vez que vinimos no eras más que una pequeña potrilla que le encantaba meterse en problemas - dijo Sparkle Coffee con un acento similar y desviando su atención hacía ella.

Después de un rato todos los ponis se habian acostumbrado al parecido de Coffee y "Moon" pasando de una situación incomoda a una charla amigable entre todo el grupo.

\- Entonces señora Sparkle Coffee, porqué tomaron la decisión de mudarse de una tierra exótica como lo es Arabia Herradurita a un tranquilo pueblo como lo es Ponyville? - preguntó Applejack algo curiosa.

\- oh vamos Applejack, solo llámenme Coffee- dijo la yegua en plan bromista - y contestando a tu pregunta: es por este chiquitín- añadió señalando su creciente panza.

\- oh, esta bien... Eh, Coffee jeje - dijo Applejack un poco avergonzada.

\- Y... Bueno... Cómo es vivir por allá? Divertido? - preguntó Pinkie Pie mientras flotaba por un par de globos atados a su cintura.

\- Es bonito, solo que preferimos cambiarlo por el tranquilo paisaje de Ponyville, digo no es que haya hubieran muchos peligros. Pero además la tierra es muy fertil aquí para sembrar café- dijo Morning con una sonrisa relajada - además planeamos abrir una cafetería aquí mismo, incluso ya compramos un pequeño local que nos ofreció un amigo de Arabia, y no esta muy lejos de aquí de hecho, les gustaría ir? - agregó muy alegremente.

Todos los ponis contestaron positivamente ante su invitación, tomaron el equipaje de la pareja y se encaminaron hacia dicho edificio. Un par de minutos después, llegaron. Se trataba de un duplex grande en muy buenas condiciones solo que algo lleno de polvo por la falta de uso, entraron y la primera planta era muy espaciosa lo suficiente como para una cafetería muy elegante y en la pared al centro de la habitación había una escalera que subía al segundo piso, subieron y se encontraron con un corredor con algunas telarañas algo de lo que Rarity se asustó. Dicho corredor tenía cuatro puertas divididas en ambos lados, una servía de habitación, otra para el cuarto del futuro miembro de la familia, uno como almacen y la ultima puerta no era nada más que un baño. Con el cuidado necesario se convertirá en un verdadero hogar.

Dejaron sus maletas y todos fueron al castillo de Twilight para celebrar la llegada de su familia, ademas de que descansen ahí, para al siguiente día que llegaría una carreta con el resto de sus cosas, comenzar la instalacion de su nuevo hogar.

Comenzó una nueva platica donde se pudieron presentar más formalmente, pero aun sin poder contestar la interrogante de el ¿porqué? Coffee y "Moon" son parecidos, ya sin darle importancia pasaron toda la tarde hablando, conviviendo hasta la hora de comer donde todos se reunieron en el gran comedor y se alimentaron sin darse cuenta que una extraña sombra los veía desde la oscuridad.

\- esa mujer... - susurró la sombra desde su escondite.

\- Mi nombre es Moonlight, un gusto... - dijo el poni de melena guinda, pero antes de continuar sintió en escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo y sin más volteó hacia donde la sombra se encontraba -!¿quién anda ahí?! - dijo poniendose a la defensiva contra aquel rincón oscuro.

\- Moon, ¿que pasa? - dijo Fluttershy algo preocupada

Sin más la sombra solo salió de su escondite, llendo directamente hacia el unicornio, pasanto junto de el susurró estando justo en su oreja - yo soy tu creación y tu no eres quien dices ser - seguido de una pequeña risa malvada y de la nada... Solo se esfumó.

Todos lo presentes se asombraron ante tal escena, mientras que Moon se comenzaba a sentir débil, pero pudo mantenerse de pie. Rainbow y Fluttershy se acercaron para ayudarle.

\- Estoy bien chicas - dijo entre ligeros jadeos.

\- ¡¿Que, en el nombre de Celestia era eso?! - preguntó alterada la yegua Árabe.

\- N-no se preocupe, son solo... "Sombras del pasado" - dijo el poni - ¿alguien quiere té? - agregó tratando de cambiar el tema y aligerar un poco el ambiente.

Recuperó sus fuerzas y fue a la cocina a prepar algo de té, cuando regresó todos tomaron té y la atmósfera se volvió un momento de paz y tranquilidad. Dio la noche y cada poni se fue a descansar: las cinco amigas de Twilight se fueron a sus respectivos hogares mientras que Starlight a su habitación y Moon se fue al mismo cuarto en el que descansaba el día anterior, y su familia se le dio otra habitación junto a la de Starlight.

Todos dormidos olvidando el estrés de ese día concentrandose en sus sueños, en la alegría de descansar para al siguiente día volver a laborar, solo que había alguien que no lograba tener un sueño digamos "acogedor" se le notaba por que no dejaba de dar vueltas por su cama, sudando, pero sin lograr despertarse...

Mientras que en una ciudad no muy lejana, una princesa de la noche, Luna se adentraba en una dimensión de sueños un cielo estrellado lleno de pantallas que proyectaban los sueños y pesadillas de los ponis que debía proteger de estas ultimas. Era una noche tranquila, sin mucho que ver y nada muy interesante, tanto que la princesa se comenzó a desesperar hasta que...

\- Nunca hay nada "interesante" - dijo para terminar con un suspiro.

En una de las pantallas, vio a uno de sus subditos sufriendo, entró a la pesadilla y lo que vio la dejo sin palabras: una criatura de humo azul que poseía unos largos tentáculos, que tenía muy sujeto del cuello ah cierto poni muy conocido para ella.

\- Tantabus... Sunny- susurro asombrada mientras su voz se comenzaba a quebrar.

Las criaturas presentes aun sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Luna continuaban hablando.

\- Tu nombre no es Moonlight, tu eres mi creador, eres un mentiroso, no deberías estar aquí y yo tampoco, es tu culpa, es tu culpa, es tu culpa... - continuó gritándole al poni azulado mientras este estaba inconsciente y malherido.

-¡Sunny! - gritó la princesa a punto de lanzarse en su ayuda.

La criatura de oscuridad al ver a la princesa se alteró.

\- ¡¡¡Tu!!! - gritó dicha criatura dejando caer al poni.

Antes de que cayera al suelo Luna lo alcanzó a atrapar y dejarlo comodamente, mientras centraba su mirada de nuevo en el monstruo. Pero ella se sorprendió al ver que la sombra tomó la forma de su amigo, para tratar de confundirla.

\- De haber estado con el nada le habría pasado - dijo mientras una maniática dejaba salir una maniática risa y acto seguido fuera atravesado por un rayo de magia provocando su rapido escape no sin antes decir: - Uhggg, No importa, pronto lograré mi objetivo-

Luna volteó hacia el poni el cual tenía heridas por todo su cuerpo, mientras apuntaba su cuerno hacia donde estaba la criatura.

Ambos ponis se miraron a los ojos y rompieron en llanto dandose un fuerte abrazo.

\- Te extrañé tanto - dijo la princesa entre sollozos y apretando más el abrazo.

El poni solo podía repetir: "Luna", "Luna" y "Luna", una y otra vez mientras comenzaba a desvanecerse.

Se dejaron de abrazar y Luna solo dijo:

\- te veré cuando despiertes-

De la nada el poni logró despertar de aquél sueño, agitado y sudando con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa. Todo era tan real, como si esto hubiera pasado en esa habitación. El poni miró por la ventana que da hacía el exterior, ya era de mañana, se limpió el sudor, se puso su caracteristica armadura, salió de la cama y se dirijio al vestíbulo dispuesto a salir sin despertar a nadie, pero antes de que abriera la puerta alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta...


	4. 4- El Hijo Del Sol Y La Luna (prt 1)

Un día como cualquier otro, a diferencia de que a una hora muy temprana, cierto poni estaba preparandose para salir. Sentado en el borde de su cama, un poni azulado, de melena guinda y un par de ojos de distinto color, se alistaba poniendose una armaruda dorada: un poco vieja y desgastada. Ya casi listo, tomó el casco y lo miro fijamente mientras ligeros recuerdos brotaban en su mente.

Flashback*

En un ya muy conocido prado un par de ponis ya muy conocidos, nadie más ni menos que Sunny y la princesa Luna, sentados, mientras Luna vendaba la pata derecha del poni con una sonrisa cálida y amigable.

\- Recuerdas cuando: te trajimos al castillo - dijo la princesa de manera pacífica y melancólica añorando esos recuerdos lejanos - No eras más que un niño inquieto... Que se lastimaba todo el tiempo -

Sunny no dijo nada, solo miro al suelo aguantando el ligero dolor de su pata y sonriendo tristemente al mismo tiempo.

\- Y ahora ese niño creció y... Ahora... parece como si tuviesemos la misma edad... - agregó la princesa con una voz quebrandoce poco a poco - se que partirás... por las tierras lejanas, a los confines de Equestria... Pero... Solo quiero saber una cosa... Tú... - dijo timidamente.

El poni curioso levantó la vista hacía la princesa de ojos esmeralda.

\- Volveras?... -

Fin del Flashback*

Al recordar esto, el poni volvió en si y derramó algunas lágrimas. Limpió sus ojos y se levantó de la cama poniendose el casco y dirigiéndose a la entrada.

Estando frente a la gran puerta, analizó un poco las cosas y sacudió la cabeza. Posó su pezuña sobre el pomo, pero antes de abrir la puerta, alguien comenzó a tocarla. Él, después de un ligero susto, la abrió y cierta alicornio azul saltó hacia el, para acto seguido, darle un fuerte abrazo.

\- Oh, Sunny... Después de más de mil años nos volvemos a ver... - dijo Luna mientras lloraba de alegría apretando el abrazo.

Moonlight al principio confundido por la poni, fue aceptando el abrazo, devolviendo dicho gesto. Poco a poco una calida sensación fue invadiendo al poni, un sentimiento de amor familiar como si de su madre se tratace. El también apretó el abrazo y sin explicación aparente también comenzó a llorar. Entonces otra poni interrumpe el bello momento. Mientras deja caer un cruasánt al suelo, lo cual asustó a los ponis y los cuales se separaron de su abrazo.

\- Perdón, n-no encontré el camino de regreso a mi habitación... Oh - dijo nerviosa, pero cambiando su expresión al darse cuenta que se trataba de la princesa Luna.

Se reverencio, mientras Luna secaba sus lágrimas y se paraba firme.

\- Coffee... - dijo Moon, un poco más tranquilo.

\- arriba, pequeña poni - agregó la princesa, usando un suave tono de voz.

En cuanto se levantó el resto de ponis en el castillo salieron de sus respectivas habitaciones, un poco alarmados.

\- Que está pasando? - preguntó Starlight, sobando sus ojos con su pata.

\- Princesa Luna... Es usted? - dijo Twilight quien estaba detrás de Starlight.

\- Que pasa?, cariño - añadió Morning con una taza de café siendo sostenida con magia.

Sin más preguntas por hacer Twilight lo invitó a que pasasen al comedor para aclarar todo. Ya sentados ahí comenzaron a dar explicaciones.

-... Entonces mi marido y yo nos levantamos por algo de comer y desde hace un par de meses se me había antojado un cuernito, así que al llegar a la cocina, en una pequeña cesta lo encontré, yo salí antes de la cocina, así que me adelante a nuestra habitación. Pero me perdí y terminé viendolos a ellos dos abrazados - dijo Coffee con medio pan en la boca, señalando a Moon y a Luna.

A lo cual ambos se sonrojaron.

\- Muy bien, ahora Luna. A que se debe su visita desde Canterlot? - dijo Twilight cortesmente dirigiéndose hacia la princesa.

Esta suspiro y comenzó a contar una parte de la historia.

1000 años atrás*

En un pequeño pueblo junto a un bello y ya muy conocido castillo. En un orfanato, cuyo cartel muy desgastado decía "Radiant Smile Orphanage". Se encontraba cierto potro, de pelaje celeste, una melena y cola guindas y un par de bellos ojos, el izquierdo de un oscuro tono púrpura y el derecho de un fuerte rojo carmesí. El cual estaba sentado en una larga mesa donde también estaban otros niños casi de su edad, jugueteando, charlando o gritando. Pero el... El no... El se dedicaba a leer un gran libro que encontró en la biblioteca del pequeño pueblo "Canterlot". Que usualmente, los cuidadores no permitían que los niños salieran del orfanato. Pero el se las ingeniaba para escabullirse, al grado de tener un largo historial en cuanto a la cantidad de libros prestados en la biblioteca.

Inmerso en su lectura no notó que los demas niños se habían dirigido hacia la entrada de la sala, donde dos alicornios estaban esperandolos.

La princesa del día y del sol: Celestia. De pelaje blanco, ojos rosados y una melena color arcoiris que ondeaba como si de uno propio se tratase y la princesa de la noche y la luna: Luna. Con un pelaje azul oscuro, ojos verde esmeralda y una melena corta de un azul más claro.

Todos los ponis jugaban y reían, incluyendo las ponis mayores, leían cuentos, cantaban y convivían en armonía. Entonces ambas princesas notaron la presencia de Sunlight y fueron caminando hacia el. Al estar de frente el pequeño alzó la mirada y se percató de ambas gobernantes.

\- Oye, ese es un libro un poco avanzado para ti, no creés? - dijo Celestia dandole un vistazo rapido a la portada - "Magia Media vol. 1: Desde cambio de color, hasta modificaciones y hechizos de practica para adultos" -

El joven poni quien usaba anteojos, se los acomodó y solo la miró con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Bueno, supongo que no te nos vas a unir - dijo Luna acercandole un casco.

El poni de manera indecisa lo tomó y fueron con sus demás compañeros. Pasó un rato de risas y diversión. Y las princesas, antes de irse, les regalaron a todos un muffin, pero al pasar junto del potrillo, Celestia sacó de una alforja que llevaba un libro, algo desgastado de la portada, pero se alcanzaba a leer: "Hechizos Reales por Starswirl el Barbado" y se lo entregó al pequeño poni.

\- veremos que tal te va con éste - dijo Celestia acariciando la cabeza del joven mientras le daba un pequeño guiño.

El joven decididamente sonrió con orgullo y en los siguientes años, aquellas princesas cambiarían la vida del pequeño poni.

Unos años más adelante*

El joven potro ya había crecido, mas seguía siendo un niño, el cual estaba siendo regresado (un poco a la fuerza) de vuelta al orfanato.

\- Ésta es la tercera vez en la semana, no puedes estarte fugando del instituto cada que te plazca, Sunlight - dijo uno de los guardias que trabajaba en dicho edificio.

\- Pfff. Tonterías - respondió Sunlight de manera impertinente.

\- ughhh, maldito mocoso - gruño el guardia molesto.

Cuando llegaron encerraron al potro en su habitación, la cual estaba llena de basura y libros desorganizados. El poni caminó hacia su cama y se recostó boca arriba.

(Hace un año que perdí contacto con las princesas, ya ni si quiera han vuelto al orfanato y si trato de salir a buscarlas me podrían dar una tunda. Tal vez... Sea un intento inútil de intentar volverme una especie de protegido o alumno y solo debería dejar que alguien me adopte) pensó el joven de melena guinda, volteandose de lado intentando contener las lágrimas. Del enojo arrojó un libro hacia una pila lo que provocó que cayera y una interesante página de cierto libro cayera frente a el. Al leer un hechizo específico el cual estaba resaltado y en la ultima hoja del libro que alguna vez Celestia y Luna poseían. No pudo evitar soltar una fuerte risa a lo cual cierto vecino de cuarto se comenzó a quejar. Sin darle más importancia comenzó a planear su último y posiblemente mas elaborado plan de escape, mientras pasó un largo tiempo practicando dicho hechizo y para finalmente poner en marcha su plan.

\- Ultimo intento -

Un par de meses después*

\- Muy bien, hagamoslo - dijo para si mismo, saliendo de su habitación a media noche vestido con un hoodie negro y con la gorra puesta.

De forma sigilosa evadió a los guardias que estaban por los pasillos y llegó hasta la entrada del comedor, donde al alzar la mirada vio un pequeño vitral, uso un hechizo para escalar paredes en si mismo y comenzó a subir. Abrió el vitral y hasta el fondo de la habitación vio a dos guardias vigilando la zona, regresó la mirada y caminó por una tabla de madera que conectaba al otro lado de la habitación, con extremo cuidado de no caer y hacer ruido. Llegó y paso por el vitral opuesto, bajó de la pared y salió por la puerta principal, de la nada unas fuertes luces iluminaron a Sunlight.

\- Oh dulce Celestia - dijo al darse cuenta de que se trataba de los guardias.

Corrió lo mas rapido que pudo y...

Continuará.


	5. 5- El Hijo del Sol y La Luna (pt 2)

Continuaba corriendo por el pequeño pueblo. Hasta que sin más fuerza en sus patas, fue alcanzado por los guardias.

\- En serio? Eres... Una decepción - dijo el guardia que lo tenía atrapado, el cual era el mismo de un par de meses atrás.

Sunlight se limitó a sonreír y haciendo uso de su magia se tele transportó un par de metros delante de ellos y con un fuerte destello emanado de su cuerno logró cegarlos y continuar corriendo, hacia el castillo.

Llegó a su destino, había logrado cumplir su meta pero... Que haría?, se detuvo a pensar, solo tocaría la puerta y diría que es el?... Que pensarían las princesas de un poni que a media noche llega y toca su puerta como si nada?

\- Creo que no pensé bien éste plan - dijo para si mismo - Ellas tienen mejores cosas que hacer, que atender a un simple potro huérfano -

Se sentó en frente de la puerta a esperar a los guardias, ya se había dado por vencido. Rato después llegaron, pero no solo ellos, cierta alicornio blanca venía a su lado.

Sunlight distraído no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Celestia.

\- Sunlight, sabes que es lo que acabas de hacer?- dijo la princesa fingiendo la voz.

El poni no volteaba, estaba avergonzado y temeroso de lo que le podrían decir.

\- Ya se, ya se... Regresemos al orfanato, yo... Solo quiero irme a dormir - dijo de forma triste el poni levantandose del suelo.

\- Pero, porqué querrías regresar al orfanato mi joven alumno?... Si tu higar se encuentra en este castillo - agregó en tono alegre pero fingiendo seriedad.

El poni, al principio pensando que se trataba de una broma, subió la mirada con un gesto de enojo mezclado con tristeza. Pero, al lograr ver a la princesa, su expresión cambió por asombro y alegría.

\- Princesa Celestia, es usted? - dijo el pequeño potro nervioso pero haciendo una reverencia.

\- Luna y yo te hemos estado observando desde un largo tiempo, joven Sunlight - dijo con una voz calmada pero digna de una gobernante - Y cuando Luna notó la ausencia de tus sueños, me lo notificó. Eres un poni muy habilidoso con la magia, y muy inteligente debo decir. Y con orgullo nos gustaría, a mi hermana y a mi, hacerte nuestro alumno... Subditos, pueden retirarse. Excepto tu, Sunny- dijo la gobernante guiñandole al niño.

Sin titubear, todos los ponis menos el mencionado, el cual estaba en shock, se fueron. Celestia se acercó a el, lo abrazó con una de sus alas y lo empujó gentilmente invitándolo a pasar al castillo.

Al entrar, el poco personal ya se encontraba ahí, recibiendole con un cordial saludo. Todo parecía como un sueño hecho realidad pensaba aquel joven como si todo se tratase de un sueño.

\- Bien, supongo que debes estar cansado, no? - dijo Celestia de forma amable sacando al potro de sus pensamientos.

El poni asintió y la princesa le guió hacia la habitación que el ocuparía, una de paredes un poco despintadas y que solo tenía como unico mueble una pequeña cama. Celestia se retiró y el joven poni se recostó sobre la cómoda cama. Un pequeño rato después se quedó dormido.

6:30am Al día siguiente*

Era de mañana, mientras cierta princesa de cabello arcoíris, entraba en la habitación del poni de melena guinda de forma silenciosa, llamó su atención tocando su pequeña frente con su casco de forma cariñosa, a lo que el poni abrió lentamente sus ojos, y al ver a la yegua, este se asustó.

\- p-princesa?! - dijo un poco somnoliento y asustado - Que... Hace aquí tan temprano? - añadió.

\- Hora de tu primer lección, anda levántate y abrigate que hace mucho frío - dijo la princesa, que se le podía escuchar algo emocionada.

Sunlight al escuchar ésto se entusiasmó, salió de la cama y tomó el pequeño hoodie de la noche anterior. Salieron del castillo y no mentía la princesa, vaya que hacía frio.

Llegaron a un pequeño jardín donde sería la clase.

\- y-y d-d-donnde es-s-sta lla pri-princesa L-luna? - preguntó el joven poni con dificultad y emoción, mientras castañeaba sus pequeños dientes.

\- eh? Ah, Luna vigila a los ponis por la noche, asi que tiene que descansar por el día...- respondió la blanca alicornio - Pero bueno vamos con tu primer lección, te parece? - preguntó entusiasmada.

\- Claro que si! - dijo con mucho ánimo - pero princesa... Usted no tiene frío?

\- Bingo!! esa es tu primera lección, quitate la sudadera- dijo Celestia de manera amable.

El pequeño poni se sorprendió, pero le hizo caso a su maestra, mientras sentía como miles de escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo paralizandolo.

\- ahora, un hechizo de temperatura te permite alterar a voluntad el calor que emana de ciertos cuerpos, como el tuyo o el de cualquier otro poni - añadió mientras le sonreía a Sunlight - muy bien Sunny, intenta concentrar parte de tu energía en tu cuerno y déjala salir hacia ti. Como cuando usaste ese hechizo de escalada, entiendes? -

\- claro- comenzó a concentrarse, aún temblando con el frío, cerrando sus pequeños ojos e inclinando la cabeza.

Tardó un poco, pero un resplandor púrpura comenzó a emanar de su cuerno, seguido de una chispa blanca que brotó de su cuerpo, para que al instante, dejara de sufrir por el frío.

Los ojos del pequeño poni brillaban con emoción, mientras que su maestra lo miraba con orgullo.

\- Bien hecho, Sunny - dijo Celestia abrazando a su alumno.

\- Gracias Princesa - añadió el pequeño poni.

Después de poco mas de dos horas practicando (y una de aburrida teoría), Celestia se retiró del castillo para atender asuntos reales en pueblos cercanos a Canterlot, dejando a Sunlight con libertad para explorar el pueblo, ademas de darle unas cuantas monedas. Eso sí, debía estar ahí antes de las dos de la tarde, para su clase con Luna (la cual no sabía de que se trataba). Salió del castillo, para ver que cosas interesantes puede hacer por el pequeño pueblo, para pasar un poco el rato hasta su clase. Primero fue a una repostería y compró un pastelito, luego a una pequeña plaza donde se comió su muffin, donde pudo escuchar a dos ponis conversando.

\- oye Fly, ya oíste acerca del rumor de los bichos que se transforman en cualquier cosa? Se cree que hay varios rondando el poblado - dijo uno de ellos.

\- si, dicen que son del tamaño de un poni y que son horrendos - contestó su amigo, el cual temblaba de miedo.

Sunlight, aunque interesado por la plática, recordó que tenía ganas de ir a la librería así que al acabarse su pastelillo se fue.

Después de un rato caminando pasó junto un pequeño callejón, donde encontró una escena cruel: un par de potros amenazando a una potranca, la cual parecía lastimada y llorando. Sunlight en un acto de valentía corrió hacia ellos y se paró delante de la yegua tratando de protegerla.

\- no la molesten - dijo en tono cortante.

\- tu quien eres? No es asunto tuyo, largate!!! - dijo uno de los potros quien estaba a punto de pegarle al poni azul con una vara que tenía en su casco.

Sunny sin pensarselo dos veces le lanzó una bola de energía a su atacante, lo cual provocó que el otro poni callera al suelo y asustara a su amigo quien se fue corriendo, para acto seguido el bully hiciera lo mismo.

La potranca de melena rubia, pelaje beige, y unos bonitos ojos color café se levantó del suelo mientras que el poni la ayudaba, ambos se miraron un rato a los ojos y con un sonrojo separaron sus miradas.

\- uhh, m-me llamo S-Sunlight... Y... Tu?- dijo nervioso mirando hacia el suelo.

\- Thatch, u-un gusto... Eh... Gracias por ayudarme - contestó la joven yegua.

\- el gusto es m... -

No termino de hablar Sunlight al darse cuenta que su cara parecía estar dividida por una linea brillante de color verde, mientras que daba un efecto de tener en realidad dos caras: una siendo del color habitual de su cuerpo y la otra "cara" era completamente negra con el ojo de un insecto, de color fucsia.

El poni se asustó un poco y la yegua al darse cuenta de esto se tapo su parte diferente y se fue corriendo. Sunlight trató de alcanzarla pero fue en vano ya que desapareció entre una pequeña multitud.

El potro se detuvo a pensar un momento en aquella extraña yegua. Después de un rato de analizarlo, continuó su viaje hacia la biblioteca donde rento un par de libros de diferentes temas, salió del establecimiento y esperó a que dieran las dos de la tarde en el reloj principal de la plaza de Canterlot, para, con unos minutos de anticipación volver al castillo. Cuando llegó había una nota pegada en la entrada de su habitación.

"Joven alumno.

Yo, la princesa de la noche y la luna sere tu maestra e instructora en defensa mágica, te espero en el jardín al oeste de el castillo. - Luna"

El joven poni, hizo caso y fue directamente hacia donde se le ordenó: un gran jardín que mas que jardín parecía una llanura, llena de flores hermosas y arboles verdes y llenos de vida. Al centrar su vista al frente en medio del campo logró observar a la princesa de espaldas, al acercarse esta se dio la vuelta y le sonrió .

\- Un gusto Sunny, ahora... Listo para tus clases magicas? - dijo Luna con un gran ánimo.

El potro asentío y dibujó una gran sonrisa en su rostro...


	6. 6- Arduo Entrenamiento

\- eres alguien decidido. Eso puedo verlo - eso dijo mientras le daba la espalda al joven - pero... En realidad estas preparado? -

Al decir esto Luna rapidamente lo atacó con una ola de magia, la cual Sunlight no pudo responder y terminó recibiendo el ataque. Confundido y en el suelo se levantó bruscamente para intentar regresar el ataque de la princesa, algo inútil dada la gran diferencia de edad y experiencia en la magia, sin contar que ella es una alicornio.

\- Intenta asestarme un golpe, si lo haces te puedes ir - dijo confiada de si misma.

El unicornio que ya estaba cansandose, asentío con la cabeza mientras jadeaba e intentaba controlar su agitada respiración.

Así estuvieron un par de horas, en un interminable juego del gato y el ratón, obviamente terminando en el fracaso de el "gato", en un insesante intercambio de hechizos mágicos siendo asertados solamente por la poni mayor.

\- Muy bien terminamos por ahora, ya te ves muy cansado - dijo Luna mofandose al ver en un estado de sufrimiento total a su alumno, en su mente ella solo pensaba: "es un poco más débil de lo que parece... Que mal".

\- ¡No! - gritó el niño con una cara que expresaba estar decidido a lograr golpear a su maestra.

Seguido, corrió hacia ella, provocando que la princesa se pusiera en guardia con un escudo delantero, pero entonces, el potro usando el hechizo de tele transporte apareció en el aire detrás de ella, haciendo que Luna bajara la guardia, mientras poco podía hacer más que mirarlo sorprendida, cargando un enorme ataque mágico, el potro lo soltó contra la princesa provocando que ésta cayera un par de metros lejos de Sunlight, el cual cayó de rodillas en el suelo.

\- Wow! Eso... Fue... Increíble... Digo para un simple potro como tu, estuvo muy genial esa última parte, me has sorprendido, ya puedes irte a descansar - dijo Luna levantandose del suelo - oh... Sunny, Sunny -

El pequeño poni solo la miraba mientras jadeaba e intentaba ponerse también en pie, al final solo sonrió y mientras su vista se nublaba poco a poco finalmente se desvaneció cayendo desmayado por el desgaste de la práctica.

Al intentar recuperar sus sentidos solo pudo ver una imagen borrosa de su maestra un poco asustada corriendo hacia el.

*a la mañana siguiente*

Poco a poco la vista del potro se fue ajustando al panorama, y rapidamente se dio cuenta que se encontraba en su habitación, se sentó en su cama y miró fijamente el reloj que colgaba de su pared.

\- 9:27? Que raro, creí... Ughh que me levantarían a la misma hora - dijo entre quejidos debido al dolor.

Con un gran esfuerzo se levantó de la cama, tomó sus lentes (algo rotos cabe decir) de la mesita de noche que estaba a un lado de la cama, y se comenzó a estirar un poco para recuperar la movilidad. Entonces se percató de un dulce aroma proveniente de el pequeño escritorio al otro lado de la habitación, se acercó y encontró un pequeño muffin de chocolate junto a una pequeña nota, tomó ambas y comenzó a leer la nota:

"Siento que debimos haber calentado primero, pero aún así no esperes que nos suavicemos mi hermana y yo. De ahora en adelante considera tu entrenamiento... comenzado.

Psdta. Siento haber sido algo... Brusca, come un pastelillo que le quité a Celestia.

Atte: Luna. "

Al terminar de leer la nota solo pudo pensar en lo que Celestia y Luna han hecho por el, le han dado un hogar, comida, y estudios. Al considerarlo decidió que le pagaría a sus maestras entrenar para poder ser el unicornio más fuerte, y así, para algún día poder protegerlas como lo hacen ahora con el, decidido pasó saliva y se comió el muffin. Entonces alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta.

\- Sunny, soy yo... Celestia, puedo pasar? - dijo la alicornio al otro lado de la puerta.

\- eh? Claro, princesa adelante - respondió el pequeño muchacho.

Celestia abrió la puerta y entró con una mirada de preocupación, y derrepente abrazó al potro con cariño y afecto.

\- siento que fue un poco duro el entrenamiento para ti, mi niño - dijo suavemente separando su abrazo.

\- n-no se preocupe princesa, e-estoy decidido en volverme alguien fuerte y hábil... Para... Protegerlas a ustedes - respondió el poni poco a poco bajando la cabeza mientras se sonrojaba.

Celestia, al oír esto se lleno de orgullo hacia su alumno.

\- seras tan fuerte que podrás proteger la aldea... Y todo el reino - dijo Celestia haciendo un pequeño guiño hacia su alumno - entonces, que estamos esperando? hora de entrenar... Por cierto, que es ese olor a chocolate tan familiar - añadió con un pequeño tono de sospecha en lo último.

El joven poni negó con la cabeza cualquier acusación. Ambos salieron de la habitación para irse directamente al "patio de entrenamiento". Al llegar comenzaron su práctica, lo esperado, varios hechizos simples, teoría eh incluso ciencia, algo que fue llamativo para el pequeño, pero aún asi el día transcurrió normal, hasta la hora del descanso donde Celestia le dio un par de monedas y lo dejó en el pueblo a su total libertad con la misma condición de volver antes de las dos para la clase con Luna.

Paseándose por la repostería de antes, compró un muffin, esta vez un poco más personalizado (chocolate con chispas y crema batida con una pequeña fresa encima). Al recibir su cupcake salió de la tienda y fue a la pequeña plaza donde anteriormente ya había comido un pastelillo. Poco rato después, Sunlight notó como un par de potros se acercaban a el y no eran ponis cualquiera, si no los mismos que estaban molestando a la yegua el día anterior. El con la guardia arriba por si intentaban hacerle algo, pero, las intenciones de los ponis eran diferentes.

\- hola, amigo... Eh... Nos recuerdas? - dijo uno de los niños de manera nerviosa.

Un pegaso de pelaje verde y melena de color azul claro, con ojos cyan y una mark con forma de rayo.

\- claro que lo hago, "amigo" - respondió Sunlight de forma hostil.

\- solo queremos pedir disculpas - dijo el otro poni.

Un terrestre de pelaje café claro y melena castaña con ojos gris oscuro con una mark de una herradura junto a una manzana.

Al decir esto, Sunlight se sorprendió un poco.

\- no soy yo con quien se deben disculpar, que hay de Thatch? - preguntó Sunny un poco más relajado.

\- quien?... Ah la niña, si... Intentamos disculparnos con ella pero jamas la encontramos - dijo el pegaso - entonces... Que dices?... Podemos ser amigos? - añadió.

\- eh... Si... Claro - respondió el unicornio algo desconfiado aún.

Después de un pequeño rato de plática, los tres pequeños comenzaron a entrar en confianza conversando acerca de sus vidas y sus metas: Flash Leaf (el pegaso) sueña con ser el pegaso más rapido del mundo, Apple Hoof (el terrestre) pensaba en tener una vida en el campo y Sunlight como ya se sabe, el será el unicornio protector de princesas. El tiempo pasó entre risas y juegos hasta que Sunlight tuvo que decirles adiós a sus nuevos amigos (aún sintiendose raro por considerarlos amigos), debido a que ya eran casi las dos de la tarde.

Al llegar al castillo, fue hacia donde Luna lo debería estar esperando.

\- que bueno que llegas, joven alumno - dijo Luna al verse cara a cara con el poni azulado - Hoy será... Lo mismo que ayer, preparado - agregó poniendose a la defensiva.

El joven poni hizo lo mismo mientras Luna proseguía con el conteo y trataban de calentar lo más posible "Listo... Y ¡comienza!".

Entonces ambos ponis corrieron hacia ellos lanzandose hechizos sin piedad.

\- ¡no te contengas! Sunny - dijo su mentora sin perder de vista al muchacho.

El joven difícilmente podía seguirle el paso, pero lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas y determinación tratando de asestarle un golpe a su maestra.

Y así estuvieron, alargando la batalla a un par de horas, ambos ponis lucían bastante cansados (Sunlight más que Luna por cierto) y así continuaron en un incesante intercambio de ataques mágicos. Hasta que, por un momento se detuvieron fatigados uno frente a otro jadeando pero con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de ambos ponis, hasta que Sunny cayó de rodillas completamente cansado, pero aún no se quería rendir, sentía el no haber dado todo de si. Hasta que recordó...

\- que, eso es todo? - alardeo la princesa.

\- Shadows spell - dijo susurrando mientras se ponía de pie.

Entonces la sombra proyectada por su pequeño cuerpo fue directamente hacia Luna sujetandola como si de una marioneta se tratara. La alicornio solo podía mirar sorprendida tal proesa. Sunlight aprovechando la inmovilidad de Luna arrojó un proyectil mágico hacia ella donde lo unico que podía hacer era esperar a que le atinara. Y así fue, Sunlight ganó.

\- vaya niño hggg, nunca... me dejas de... sorprender - dijo levantandose difícilmente del suelo.

En eso una vez más el poni solo sonreía para al final caer rendido al suelo, pero ya no era un desmayo si no que se había dormido por el cansancio. Luna lo miró con orgullo, lo cargó en sus cascos y lo llevó a descansar a su habitación, acostandolo en su cama, arropandolo cuidadosamente y dándole un ligero beso en la frente deseandole dulces sueños, para que al final, la princesa se retirara a su propia habitación.

\- Me retracto de lo que dije - susurró la alicornio con una gran sonrisa mientras cerraba lentamente la puerta del poni.


End file.
